


Dessert

by Antoniss



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: *情人节整点甜的*浪费食物是错误行为好孩子不要学 赶时间写出来的觉得不甜不要骂我
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Kudos: 12





	Dessert

“被发现了，大半夜还不睡觉吗？”

顺着拖鞋带出来的啪嗒啪嗒声音，京本大我被一个巨大的身躯包围住，从背后伸过来的手在他嘴角蹭掉了一点还没来得及吃掉的奶油。京本回过头，近距离下不得不稍稍仰起头，期待着看着对方等待评价。

“好甜。”

“诶……我是按着配方来做的呀…”

京本转过身又蘸了一点想试试，就听到后面悠悠传来一声。

“但是我又没说不好吃。”

右腿往后一踢，背后的高个子发出夸张怪异的笑声，接着京本大我就感觉自己被搂得更紧。

他瞄着菜谱上的指示，手上动作没停，一边接着搅拌配料一边絮絮叨叨。“是要给你准备惊喜的，你怎么大半夜就醒了。”

理由还不简单吗，因为半夜迷迷糊糊间翻了个身，试图抱住身旁的人形抱枕结果捞了个空，猛的一下惊醒从床上坐起，哑着嗓子喊了两声名字都没人应答，慌慌张张套了拖鞋就往外跑，好在看到厨房里的亮光和熟悉的身影，才松了口气。

他故意哇哦了一声，趁着京本大我被自己牢牢锢在怀中没法挣扎，一边又挖掉一点蛋糕胚子送进自己嘴里，他几乎都有怀疑眼前这个人还是不是那个专做黑暗料理的料理苦手了，虽然只是普通水平但已经远超自己想象了。松松软软的口感在嘴中化开，他凑近京本的脖子深吸了口气。

“干嘛，痒……”

“想闻闻大我是不是和蛋糕一样甜。”

“说什么胡话！？”

可惜还没说完就被一个吻打断。

他被轻易抱起，落到对方胸膛上的一拳也被无视化解。明明腹肌全都变成鼓起的小肚腩，被一戳就会笑着往后缩，自己才是好不容易练出一点肌肉来的那个……落到操作台上时被冰凉的触感惊得一抖，悬在空中僵住的腿下意识盘上杰西的腰，本来就松松垮垮穿着的T恤被拉起，不安分的手在躯体上肆意游走。

“等一下——”

“不要。”被莫名的干脆回绝，京本大我只能任着对方在自己身上乱动，“我要拆我的情人节礼物。”

“不是，这算哪门子的礼物，你的情人节礼物还没做完……等等！”

被打发均匀的奶油被指尖沾起送到嘴边，京本大我习惯性的张口，手指顺势探入恶趣味的捏住舌尖，引诱分泌出的唾液打湿两指。另一只手带着奶油在胸前涂抹开。

甚少触碰的地方更为敏感，早在指甲略略刮过时就颤颤巍巍立起来些许，看到杰西低头凑到胸前时羞得直接闭上眼抬起头，但是闭眼之后其余的感官反而被无限放大，他感受着对方粗糙的舌尖扫过左胸，牙齿轻轻在凸起上轻轻啃咬，另一边也被指尖捻动摩挲，痒意和痛感激起的欲望直直窜向下身，无意识间微微顶起的胯被捕捉在眼。

松开了对胸部的动作，转而攻向耳垂，嘴唇蹭过咬住扯了扯，逼得京本眼睫毛一抖，刻意压低的声音荡的他耳根发软。

“大我果然很甜。”

敏感点被逐个攻陷，京本只能愤愤的踹了杰西后背两脚，下场就是两腿被捉住裤子被一把脱下，完全无力也不想反抗的京本大我干脆放任年下恋人胡来。冰过的奶油被当作润滑剂敷在两指上送入后穴，温热的甬道食髓知味般收缩吞入，轻易便化开，不过两下杰西再抬眼望向京本，明显已经情动不已，搭在后腰处的脚掌弓起蹭着催促着杰西快点进入正题。

杰西扶着早已硬起的性器在穴口磨蹭两下就顺畅的被纳入，被柔软的内壁包裹着的舒适感过分强烈，他咬着一角蛋糕递到京本大我嘴中，看他在性事中半朦的双眼，乖巧的咀嚼吞咽下香甜的蛋糕，然后又是一个吻。

在此刻的杰西眼中京本莫过于最美味不过的蛋糕，唇齿交缠间溢出饱满情欲的甜，白皙纤细的腰肢被掐住毫不留情的大开大合，进出间奶油被融成液体顺着后穴的液体混合着流出，像被切开的蛋糕，超出的炼乳一类顺势流过切面，甜腻的过分。

白色的乳脂在裸着的上半身被均匀抹开，再被舌尖舔舐干净，一丝一毫都没放过。腹部靠下的地方不堪逗弄，收紧却只能激起年下更为过分的触碰。

“啊......嗯....不要了......”

“嗯？真的不要吗？”

杰西挑了挑眉，身下动作没停，企图再逼出几声甜美的喘声。最后抵临高潮的时候他伸手握住了年上恋人的性器，摩挲带动下京本眼前只晃过一片白光便齐齐泄了身。

结束后京本趴在杰西肩上大口大口的喘着气，身上黏腻一片，后穴又是被精液充满的感觉怎么说都算不上好，他瞥了一眼辛苦弄好的奶油竟只剩下个地，恼羞成怒索性抹了一把糊到恋人脸上。

“路易斯杰西你给我把蛋糕赔回来！”


End file.
